elemental_warrior_of_tokyofandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Warrior Of Tokyo Wiki
Welcome to the Elemental Warrior Of Tokyo Wiki This is a Wiki of The New Anime Coming Out later in the future that i will be making known as "Elemental Warrior Of Tokyo" its about a seventeen year old Junior in high school His name is Shiryu Minamoto He is part of the Minamoto Clan,A clan of Elemental Warriors both his parents were killed when he was eleven he lives with his sister named Rose Minamoto she was twelve when their parents were killed so she has been taking care of Shiryu now Shiryu is a Junior in High School he goes to Kurosaki High school he has three friends one is Aoi Yamada the other is Ai Terumi and the final one is Saya Yamada they have the power of three elements Aoi has the Element power of Light,Saya element of Dark, and finally Ai has the element of earth.Shiryu lives a normal life other then his second life he goes to school in the day and works at night he has no special powers until his eight-teenth birthday he gains all five element powers the elements in this story are:Light,Dark,Fire,Ice,and Earth he gains these powers at midnight on his birthday and how he met the three girls is he saves all three the night he gains his powers.when he first got his powers he was scared and shocked so his sister tells him how he inherited the powers and he is even more shocked,Now as he Romes the City of Tokyo,Japan he saves innocent people but larking in the dark of tokyo is a evil Villain known as Shinji Yamada Saya and Aoi Yamada's Evil Brother hatches a evil plan to completely Destroy Tokyo and all the innocent people that inhabit Tokyo,Japan But as long as Shiryu still breaths he will protect Tokyo,Japan even if it kills him this is the story of Shiryu The Elemental Warrior that will protect Tokyo,Japan.Season 1 based around the start of Shiryu's adventure and friendship.Season 2 is based around him meeting a outcast whose name is Kasai Kurosaki the son of Kensei Kurosaki the principle of Kurosaki High School.Kasai has the power of fire but he does not discover on his 18th birthday the same time as Shiryu Minamoto the Hero of the story and Shiryu being the straight "A" student he is he bumps into Kasai on his way to school and tries to convince him to do better or he will not graduate but Kasai being the stubborn bad ass rebel he is declines Shiryu's advise and went to the roof of the school to smoke a cigarette. Shiryu Minamoto The Main Character of"Elemental Warrior Of Tokyo"he is 17 he attends Kurosaki High School he is a member of The Minamoto Clan protecters of Tokyo,Japan they lay their life on the line to protect where they live but Rose and Shiryu are the only ones left Of the Minamoto Clan he has three friends Aoi Yamada,Ai Terumi,and Saya Yamada they are elemental Goddesses their Elements are Light,Dark,and Earth he met them when he saved them from a attack from Shinji Yamada the Yamada Sisters Evil Brother.Shiryu's Weapons are twin blades he wears a black trench coat like the pic you see here he is a great guy he is really protective over women,his mom was a stay at home mother and his father was a first sergeant in the army.He gained the swords from his father who gave it to him in his will and the trench coat his mother made it for him when he was 10 years old before her death.He wears his trench coat when he is on his night prowls his goal is to protect Tokyo,Japan during the day he wears a school uniform like the other males it is black buttion up shirt matching pants. Kasai Kurosaki Kasai Kurosaki is Shiryu Minamoto's school rival/friend he obtains his powers the same time as Shiryu,Kasai and Shiryu literally bumps into him and Shiryu tries to convince Kasai to do better in school but he rudely declines Shiryu's advise and goes to the roof of the school to smoke a cigarette when smoking is against the rules but Kasai being the bad ass rebel he is dont care he wears a Black shirt and a red trench coat with red leather pants and black boots for battle gear and he wears the school uniform but not correctly. Aoi Yamada Aoi Yamada is one of Shiryu's best friends who Shiryu saved the night he got his powers she has a huge crush on Shiryu she was the element of light she wears a black cloak with a hood she is the first girl Shiryu saved she wears a school uniform like the girls at Kurosaki High School she is the element of light she uses katanas. Saya Yamada Saya Yamada the elemental goddess of Dark she is one of Shiryu's friends as well she thinks of shiryu as a brother she is the Second girl Shiryu saves she is also the sister of Aoi Yamada and also part of the Yamada Clan and sister to the evil one known as Shinji Yamada her parents are unknown as well. Saya's weapon is a staff with a ball on the top of it with the japanese Symbol of dark on it.She wears a kimono that is black and she also wears a mask to hide her face in battle the only one who knows is Shiryu during the day her uniform is the same as Aoi's Uniform. Ai Terumi goddess of Earth she is the third girl Shiryu saves he saves her from being violated she is 17 she is falling for Shiryu her clothes for battle is a cloak with holes for her wings.Her day clothers is the same as Aoi and Saya because its a dress code of Kurosaki High School Ai Terumi has the ability to control earth around her. Shinji Yamada this is Aoi and Saya's Evil brother he was the one who murdered Shiryu and Rose's mother and father because he was mad with the Minamoto head which was Shiryu and Rose's father he was murdered because Rose's and Shiryu's mom was a Yamada her name was Mei Yamada so he killed both of them because the Yamada and the Minamoto clan did not get along to well because of passed problems so he killed both of them on his own they had alliance with the Yamada after Mei got married into the Minamoto clan Shinji Did not like that one bit because his father was murdered by a Minamoto years before the marriage between the Minamoto and Yamada Clans 4th generation So now he is evil and able to summon demons from the underworld.Shinji Wears a dark leather Trench Coat his hair is black with red highlights like the pic his eyes are red like the pic his weapons are twin katanas on his back he carries a satanic spell book that summons demons of all kinds and he wears a satanic necklace. Negi Minamoto Shiryu's Father he was a first sergeant in the army he was the victim of Shinji Yamada's attack he was murdered in his barracks by Shinji Yamada he married Mei Yamada (aka) Mei Minamoto they were the 4th Generation Minamoto and Yamada clan they Met at the age of 12 Mei was cornered by a four guys trying to violate her but luckily Negi was there and fought them off and from then on Negi promised to protect Mei with his life. Mei Minamoto(Yamada) this is Shiryu's mother she was a victim of Shinji Yamada's attack she was a stay at home mother/wife she was killed in her room after being violated Shinji was cruel and violent with Mei he violated her and then murdered her by one sword in her chest other in her stomach he pulled his swords out and left her for dead.She was the 4th Generation of the Yamada Clan and she married into the Minamoto clan to the 4th generation Negi Minamoto and they were happy. Rose Minamoto Shiryu Minamoto's Big Sister she took care of Shiryu when their parents were killed she is 19 she gains no powers due to the fact where a female can never become a elemental warrior only a male can.Everyday clothes is in the pic she is a sweet girl she cares for every person but she cares more about her brother then anyone she knows all about Shiryu's powers. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Anime and entertainment